1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component assembly structure and an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component assembly structure provided to an electrical junction box which is mounted on a moving object such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a moving object such as an automobile is equipped with an electrical junction box in which an electronic component such as a relay is accommodated to control connection between a power supply device and an electric component (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787).
FIG. 9 is a longitudinal-sectional view of a conventional relay module. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a conventional relay includes a relay main body 11 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and plural plate-like lead terminals 12 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay main body 11. Such a type of relay is assembled into a resinous holding member 15, which holds terminal fittings 14 connected to electrical wires 13, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. Each terminal fitting 14 is provided with a spring portion 16 to which the lead terminal 12 is fitted. The relay is held by the holding member 15 by inserting tips of the plural lead terminals 12 into the spring portions 16. In FIG. 9, the conventional relay module is basically illustrated in a longitudinal-sectional view but only the relay main body 11 is illustrated in a side view.
However, since such a type of relay module is assembled in a state in which the relay main body 11 is placed on an end surface (top surface) of the holding member 15, for example, the height dimension (in the up-down direction in FIG. 9) of the relay module increases.
Therefore, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, it can be considered that each lead terminal 16 of a relay is bent and formed in an L shape. FIG. 10 is a side view illustrating an example of a relay. Each lead terminal 16 includes a base end 18 protruding from a side surface of a relay main body 17 having a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a contact portion 19 drooping along the side surface of the relay main body 17 from which the base end 18 protrudes. According to this configuration, since the relay main body 17 can be accommodated in an opened box-like housing member (not illustrated) by inserting the relay into the housing member and fitting the lead terminals 16 (contact portions 19) to the terminal fittings held in the housing member, it is possible to reduce the height dimension of the relay module.
However, the relay illustrated in FIG. 10 is held in the housing member by fitting the tips of the lead terminals 16 (the contact portions 19) to the terminal fittings and pressing the tips with the spring portions. Accordingly, in accommodating the relay in the housing member, the lead terminals 16 are inserted into the spring portions against the spring force of the terminal fittings. Accordingly, in each lead terminal 16 having an L shape, a load (reaction force) in inserting the lead terminal into the terminal fitting is concentrated on a bent portion or the like and thus the lead terminal 16 may be deformed to the direction (to the upper side in FIG. 10) opposite to the fitting direction. Here, the deformation of the lead terminal should be within an elastic limit range, but when the degree of deformation increases, the lead terminal 16 may be permanently deformed and, for example, a connection state to the terminal fitting or a holding force of the relay may be affected.